


Sweat

by Amethyst18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sexuality; Minor Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst18/pseuds/Amethyst18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger gets caught daydreaming in class…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 Humpfest over at the Harry Potter Hump Day Drabbles communty on LiveJournal; Written in response to a prompt by LooneyLunaFan
> 
> I have never written this pairing before, and I have no idea what possessed me to (other than the fact that I wrote it on St. Patrick's Day and was in the Irish spirit), but I had a blast and I hope you all enjoy it!

All she could think about was sweat.  
  
Despite the freezing temperature of the dungeon and the cool glares Professor Snape kept shooting in her direction, all Hermione could think about was beads of sweat rolling down taut abdominal muscles…tiny droplets sliding down the curve of a long neck….of skin that tasted of salt.  
  
She could feel her cheeks blushing violently and she tried inconspicuously fanning herself with a bit of rolled parchment.  
  
She knew she needed to get control of herself, needed to focus on Snape’s lecture on the proper way to brew a temporary sleeping draught, but with  _him_  sitting only a few feet away from her, all she could think about was the way his hands had gripped her tightly, the way his body had fit so perfectly pressed up to hers, of the way he moaned her name over and over and over….  
  
_Argh!! Stop it, Hermione!_ She groaned internally, as her heart rate now raced beyond that of a normal human. She was quite convinced that if she didn’t relax, everyone in the room would be able to hear the sonic booming of it.  
  
He wasn’t her type. He was loud and overly enthusiastic about everything. He was Irish, for crying out loud. But there was there was something about him. Something about the way his accent made everything sound like velvet. Something about the way his pink lips were shaped perfectly like a bow. Something about the way he knew just what to do with his hands….  
  
And as she stared at him, watched as a strand of dark hair fell into his eyes, she knew that it was hopeless. She wanted him… no, she _craved_  him. And the very thought of having him…. _again_ …. practically had her squirming in her seat.  
The clock seemed to be laughing at her as she painstakingly watched each tick of the second hand, trying desperately to think of nothing but smelly gym socks—anything to keep her mind off of him.  
  
But the more she tried not to think about it, the more details seemed to come alive in her mind. And their encounter two nights ago, was definitely fresh on the brain.  
  
_The wind was blowing softly and although it was an unseasonable cool night, she was perfectly warm wrapped in his arms. He kissed her tenderly, igniting every sense in her body._  
  
_“Seamus,” she whispered, not fully in control of her senses._  
  
_He looked deep into her eyes, raising an eyebrow in question._  
  
_“I… I….” She tried desperately to find the words._  
  
_But words were unnecessary. Almost as if he had read her mind, his mouth crashed down on hers, his hands moving fluidly to remove the cardigan from her shoulders._  
  
_She was shaking like a leaf, but yet she couldn’t seem to stop herself as she reached for the buckle of his belt._  
  
_Everywhere he touched felt on fire, his fingers leaving a trail of what felt like tangible flames on her skin. Her hands gripped his shoulders, as she tried to pull him even tighter around her slender frame. Her arms were aching, but the burning sensation inside her was dictating her every movement and she couldn’t let go._  
  
_Adrenaline pumped through her veins as he lowered her to the spring ground covered in clover. She shivered in anticipation as he slid the jeans from her hips, her sensible cotton panties joining them on the grass._  
  
_He was more beautiful than she ever would have imagined; his strong chest and back muscles moving together as he worked over her body, exploring and touching every surface._  
  
_When his fingers finally dipped into her warm folds, she nearly screamed out in pleasure. He moved expertly, watching her face to measure his movements._  
  
_The fire burning through her system threatened to overcome her, and she watched him smile as he leaned down and began to caress her very core…with his tongue._  
  
_In seconds, she was thrashing around, screaming his name—no longer caring if anyone heard her. The waves of pleasure rolled through her body, every fiber of her being reverberating in ecstasy._  
  
_As the waves subsided, she exhaled deeply and looked deep into his eyes. Then, without hesitation, she reached for him, needing to feel his lips against hers. Needing and wanting to feel him._  
  
_With a surprising boldness, she pulled him closer and guided him until his swollen cock was near the threshold, then she flipped over on her stomach._  
  
_He laughed deeply, his rumbling chest sending shivers down her back._  
  
_As he moved above her, driving himself deep inside her, all she could do was grip the ground, her fists full of clover._  
  
_Each thrust was more powerful than the last and she could feel her fingertips digging into the earth._  
  
_He was groaning now, his motions quick and purposeful. She felt her own pleasure growing deeper and before she had time to catch her breath, they were both pulled together in a fusion of overwhelming pleasure….a single moment of complete and pure ecstasy._  
  
“Miss Granger?”  
  
Suddenly, as if someone has doused her with a bucket of cold water, she was pulled from her reverie.  
  
“Miss Granger?”  
  
She blinked rapidly and then looked forward at Professor Snape who was sneering at her. “Yes?”  
  
“I asked you about the proper method of dicing a barellium root, but I can see you are more interested in daydreaming than paying attention in class. Five points from Gryffindor.”  
  
All around her, her fellow housemates groaned. Hermione could feel her cheeks turn red once more. She felt incredibly embarrassed and flustered.  
  
She knew she probably shouldn’t, but she took a quick peek in his direction.  
  
He was grinning wildly at her. Almost as if he knew her little secret, knew exactly what she was daydreaming about….  
  
Her heart began to pound rapidly and with a smile of her own, she turned her attention back to Professor Snape, determined not to think about him anymore.  
  
But after a few moments, she sighed.  
  
Because no matter what she tried, all she could think about was sweat.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
> 


End file.
